


Closer

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Love Bites, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: May and Peter become even closer than thought possible





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> so someone asked for power sharing type thing so here it is. I apologize in advance for this trash. I'm doing selective prompts now so send them i guess? Also the thing at the begining is to add length and also just saw the suit and the dress in an add, it looks great and just had to share someway. just look at the sites for it idk where lol sorry. Enjoy if you can!

Peter and May both exited the elevator. They had been invited for a small party in celebration of a good well done after the latest fight. No one majorly hurt and it went smoothly, to be honest they had celebrated for less before so. Though this time it wasn't just the avengers, guests were brought. May had been to the tower before with Peter being Spider-man he was bound to be hurt sometimes so she knew the med bay like everyone else here, but the communal floor and living room where they were all relaxing was new to her. Peter had new issue about being her guide. Everyone was dressed up, suits and dresses was all to be seen. Peter was in a new Prince Of Wales Check Atticus suit from Tom Ford order for him by Tony. Tony didn't tell him the price because he special ordered it to make it more comfortable for him. It was dark gray, he wore a dress shirt and tie to match. New loafers from Italy that he can't pronounce. He looked like a million dollars. May looked similar in the way of elegance and class without worry about the price. She was provided a dress by Pepper along with flats. May could not stand high heels and only wore them at the most rare times. She had a nice cocktail dress that went to the middle of her chins. It was an highly exclusive from Ralph Lauren collection. Only sold to the big names, like the CEO of SI. It was a dark gray that matched Peter's suit with nice flowers dancing along the edges. Along with simple black leather flats to complete the look. Light Make-up for fun night out and she felt gorgeous and no one could argue she wasn't. 

They immediately found themselves being part of the party, everyone stopping bye to say hi and chat a little. They made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. May just got what looked like a nice wine, only knowing a small amount of how good it actually is. Peter received a juice. 

" Not old enough to drink but old enough to protect the earth, ridiculous!" he complained receiving laughter from around. May chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek, 

" Oh I know sweetie, just a little longer. " Sending a double interpretation of the statement to Peter, he could not wait to get home. 

They walk along Peter showing her around the area and showing her things he found interesting, which was pretty much the entire room but May didn't complain. Part of the reason she loved him was his enthusiasm, they talked to people along the way but when Tony spotted Peter he pulled him into a drawn out conversation. That is when Happy came up, trying to leave with May. 

" Hey have you seen the paintings Pepper had put it here? " He asked. 

" No, Peter and I were going to go look at them but he got caught up talking to Tony. " 

" I can show you if you would like. " 

" Sure. " It was when she started to move away that Peter stopped talking to Mr.Stark 

" Hey, where are you guys going? " 

" Oh, sweetie I'll be right back.  Happy said he wanted to show me the art and I didn't want to stop your conversation with Tony. " 

" Oh, okay I guess. Um if you can't find me for whatever reason just ask FRIDAY she guide you. " Peter said 

" I know sweetie, I'll be right back though. " 

" Okay larb you. " 

" Larb you too sweetie." 

Peter kept an eye on May even though he was supposed to be talking to Mr.Stark and now some of the other members have migrated over to see the youngest be protective of his aunt. Even if it was just Happy. After Mr.Stark realized that Peter wasn't paying attention he was going to have a little fun. 

" They look good together. " 

" What? " Peter nearly yelled. 

" May and Happy. They look well Happy. " 

" There just looking at art Mr.Stark, not dating. " 

" Right, sure. " Tony egged on. 

Peter turned back to the pair when he heard May start laughing at something Happy said. This didn't sit right with Peter. Sometimes May was oblivious to people hitting on her, the Thai restaurant guy, the guy at the gas station, the girl from her work and now even Happy. Its not like Peter can be mad about people being attracted to his aunt, its just angers him when the try something. Peter goes to the bar next to Bucky and Natasha sitting with Bruce. 

" Can I have a beer please? " he says more than asks, but even when angry he doesn't forget his manners. 

" No can do, too young. " bartender said 

" Yeah I almost died, so I think I earned 1 beer man. Just one. " He bargains, the bartender caves and hands him a bottle of imported beer. 

" You good kid? " Bucky asks wearily

" Yep. " he says in short reply and downs half of the beer. 

" What's wrong Peter? " Bruce asks leaning forward looking past Natasha

" Happy is flirting with my aunt. " 

" Okay, you know she is aloud to date right? " Natasha asks 

" Yeah, heck I signed her up for online dating sites for a way to meet new people but. " 

" But what? " 

" I just don't like it, I will do anything to make her happy, but what Happy is doing isn't it. " Peter mutters

" Why isn't it? " questioned Bucky 

" She is faking to be nice, I can hear her laughing. Its not her real laugh, its the 'I don't want to seem rude and not laugh at your jokes' . " 

After complaining to the avengers at the bar May made her way back over and got another drink and sat with Peter. 

" Who gave you that beer? " May demanded 

" Bartender. " Peter tried

" Any reason he would do that? " 

" Well there could be an infinite number of reasons depending on the logic of situation and the scientific belief you want to look at.. " 

" Kid asked for it saying he almost died and he earned it, not going to lie its kinda true. Besides it only one. " Bucky interrupted

" Fair I guess. " She finishes her drink, " You want to go home sweetie ? " she hints with a gleam in her eye. 

" Yeah!" Peter replies already heading out. 

" You guys are already leaving ? " Pepper asks once she spots them heading out. 

" Yeah I have work tomorrow and want to make sure I get plenty of sleep, and I am wide awake so its going to take a while. This was great thought thank you so much for inviting me! Loving place! Thank you so much for everything! " May answered 

" Its no problem, I'm glad you could make it, even if it was for a little bit. " Pepper said 

They left in a hurry of goodbyes and thank you's. Happy didn't drive them, thankfully because then needed to get home now. Racing across town, beating lights and going over the limit, still in a safe way just rushed. They got to the apartment and made their way up the stairs, until Peter picked May up and ran up the rest of the 5 flights. Fished out the keys and opened it up swiftly to shut and lock it. 

" Oh baby someone seems in a hurry!" May teases 

" Happy should not have flirted with you tonight, you are mine May!" 

" Is that so? Prove it!" 

In seconds they were in the bedroom not loving or caring but fast and furious. Clothes were nearly ripped off little tears in the fabric in the haste. Smashing their mouths together, more and more power was displayed. Breaking apart for breath and Peter lines up and breaches quickly. Thrusting tirelessly over and over turning May into moans and markings of mating. 

" Do you know why Happy hit on me Peter? " 

He doesn't respond just slams harder into her hot core. 

" Cause he didn't know I was taken. No ring not even a hickie , anyone thinks I'm single. " 

He doesn't even think at this point all logic is long gone, both going on pure instinct and the drive for pleasure and the euphoric ending. He clamps down hard on her shoulder. Breaking the skin and drawing small dots of blood. May is getting off on it, the amount of power and strength that she is receiving never gets old and always gets her off. She cums once her sinks further into her shoulder marking her for everyone to see right near her neck. No shirt or make-up will cover it. Peter fills her up once she strengthens the hold on him. He lets go of her and collapses onto the bed next to her. They both pass out, drawing the other closer together. The entire thing took place in under 5 minutes, but it will change them both forever 

When Peter wakes up its to May's panicked voice, he shoots out of bed. He rushes into the bathroom to find it it shreds, everything is ruined from the sink having cracks and holes and the same for the shower as well. He looks around and realizes that she isn't hurt just made a big mess. 

" May its fine we can replace all that stuff. " 

" Peter you don't get it." 

" No May its fine, just let go and I can fix this stuff no problem. " 

" I can't. " 

What? " What? "

" I can't let go . " she repeats . That's when the picture comes together for Peter: Trouble controlling strength and unable to unstick from something. She's got his powers. He freaks out, he has a panic attack and is talked down from May while she is still stuck. When he is calm, he gets her to relax her muscles and let go. They go over options, and wrote it all down. 

  * He will help her learn how to control her powers 
  * She will not fight crime
  * She will not be an avenger 
  * They hide this from everyone 



Not that hard in theory. Though when a certain young arachnid has to approach the tower on an internship day not at all focused on the tasks at hand it leads to a certain billionaire being dramatic and blowing it out of proportion. Tony assembles the whole team and sits Peter down since the kid is giving him nothing one on one. Thinking that a group effort will help bring what the is bothering the kid.

" So will you talk now? " Tony asks 

" I'm leaving for a bit. " Peter says out of the blue after a few seconds of silence 

" Why? Was it something I did? Was it something we did? " Tony continues 

" No, you guys are amazing. Just I need time to stay at home with May so I can't show up around as often. " 

" Is that was has you worried Peter? " Steve asks 

" Yeah, I just didn't want to make you guys angry or anything like hate me or something. " 

" Peter we could never hate you. You are part of this family. " Wanda says thick with accent

" Yeah, spider-kid even if you do drink the apple juice I will forgive you for it. " Clint joked

" Is everything alright with May?" Happy asks 

" Um yeah, mostly just some changes that we are going to be working through and stuff? " Peter explained 

" What kind of changes? Do you need our help? Is it a medical issue because we will get the top care for her. " Bruce spoke. 

Even though it wasn't part of the plan, Peter wanted that. He wanted May to receive the very best for this, she always made sure he got the best even in trying times.  The least he could do is the same thing, he knew from experience that it was scary to do so alone, and Mr.Stark always wanted him to know that he can ask for help. 

" Yeah actually that would be good Dr.Banner thank you. " 

" Can you tell me anything now, or is it confidential? " 

" Um actually I have to go see her now to make sure she is fine so. " He tries to leave but logic again stops him when Tony says 

" Well why don't you tell us now then bring her over here and get a jump start on whatever it is. Nothing will ever leave the room, confidential and everything. Only the people involved will know kid, but you need to tell us for us to help. " 

He sits back down and whispers out a response that no one can hear. 

" Come on kid louder!" Sam says for the first time 

" She has powers. " 

Silence. 

" What do you mean? " Bruce asked 

" I mean she has become a mutate like me. " 

" Okay we can defiantly help with that kid. Don't sweat it, we are the only experts when it comes to that stuff so. " Tony boasted

" How much like you is she? " Vision questioned

" Well like she has some of my powers ." 

" How much of your powers? " Bruce asked 

" Oh you know like, um all. All my powers. " Peter said 

" Okay kid how did your aunt get  **your** powers? " 

" Well you know it was kinda an accident but kinda not but like it wan't on purpose like I didn't think she would get my powers it just kinda happened but there not as strong as mine since she didn't get it from the spider directly like I did. " 

" Okay how did she get them if it was and accident but kinda not ? " Bucky raised 

" I bit her. " 

" You bit your aunt? " Bruce asked 

" Yeah see I didn't do it on purpose but kinda did but it was weird purpose thing with like no alot of thought or something and the whole thing was different and stuff so. " 

" Okay tell me why you bit your aunt kid, I know you get hungry but I know you wouldn't snack on her. " Tony joked 

" Um well the actual reason behind it I would not like to talk about because of confidential reasons so this was good though I should go get May. " 

" Listen Peter I know this is hard but understand I need to know everything in order to provide the best care possible. I have to have all the information I can get from you and May in order to do this right otherwise this could turn bad, and fast . " Bruce urged 

" Okay well we got back home and were spending time together and I really wasn't thinking and she was saying stuff and I don't know but she wasn't mad so I didn't stop. " Peter explained 

" Peter listen I understand. " Wanda spoken

" What do you mean? " Peter questioned 

" Back home, it was just me and my brother. He was all I had, we were all we had. He loved me more than anything and I him. We grew up alone, though that doesn't stop development. He grew into someone very handsome and I already loved him. He was my first love. " 

" Thanks. " he whispered back, he was glad at least someone understood and was not going to hate him. 

Steve spoke " Are you saying that you and your brother had an incesous relationship? " Wanda shook her head yes. 

" Okay and are you suggesting that Peter is that was with his aunt? " Another shake of yes. 

" ребенок-паук is that true? " This time Peter hung his head and shook yes. 

" Oh  ребенок-паук don't worry. No one will judge you here. " Peter looks up and tilts his head in confusion it was written everywhere on his features

" Listen kid, I grew up during the war and I saw some things I never hoped to. But I learned that life is short and that you need to be happy. That includes your love life, so if you are happy and in love who cares who it is with. Just enjoy it. " Bucky said 

" No one here will treat you or your aunt differently for it. " Tony said 

" Thank you so much!" Peter said with his voice cracking. " I'll go get May now. " 

He left feeling so much happy and less stressed. He was getting the best care for May and he didn't have to hide his relationship anymore, it was always hard lying to the team. No more, this whole thing as just solidified that him and May were destined. Its scary sure but it brought the even closer.


End file.
